Bruises
by Lise Blodeuwedd
Summary: Mandy never said Ian had molested her, they didn't become friends and Ian and Mickey barely talked to each other until much later.


"Hey, what's going on under there?"

The shout interrupted Ian and Jeff, this loud boy he had been fucking, making them quickly break apart. Ian didn't lament that much, the kid was a lousy fuck anyway, but a fuck was always worth it. He took the condom out and threw it on the ground, pulling his pants up hastily and praying that whoever it was, it hadn't seen much.

"Look at what we got here."

No such luck, apparently, because before he could finish pulling his shirt down, Mickey Milkovich was approaching them. Mickey Milkovich was one of those kids your parents warned you about, the ones who were a bad influence and would lead you on a bad path. And considering that Ian himself was no saint and his parents even less so, that was one hell of a statement. He was one of the many Milkovich kids, all of them criminals in some way and more than fond of using violence as a method for getting what they wanted. His younger sister, Mandy, was in some of Ian classes. He had shared a class or two with Mickey himself in the past, since, even though he was older, Mickey was extremely behind on his classes. Ian didn't even know that he still went to school. It's not like his father would mind, anyway. Terry Milkovich was one of the most dangerous men in their dangerous neighborhood, the men people went to when they wanted a bad job done; he was sort of Nazi and – Ian assumed, since he luckily had never interacted much with the man – a racist and a homophobic. And, of course, so were his children. If Mickey Milkovich had seen him having sex with another boy, he was doomed.

Mickey's tone was humorous, but it made Ian even more scared. He retreated a few steps and watched as Mickey skipped over the bars under the bleachers and made his way towards them. He remained silent, waiting to know just how much Mickey had actually seen.

"I thought you were still in juvie", Jeff said, and Ian understood then why he hadn't seen Mickey around in a while. Juvie. Well, it was no surprise – nor, if he remembered correctly, the first time.

"Not anymore." Mickey didn't even give Jeff a chance, kicking him straight on the crotch and making Ian wince.

"You having some sort of queerbo sex under here?" He kicked Jeff again a few times, angry and hard.

"Stop it!" Ian launched forward, pushing him off Jeff and onto the ground. Jeff took the opportunity to run, but before Ian could follow, Mickey grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. He tried to kick Mickey's face, but the older boy moved fast and hovered on top of him, ready to punch him. Ian held his fist and punched his stomach, rolling them over in the dirt. Mickey was strong, although he was smaller, and recovered quickly, punching Ian's jaw and making him taste blood. He flipped them over again, and quickly sat on Ian's shoulders, immobilizing him. Ian flinched, closing his eyes and trying to protect his face with his arm as Mickey's fist was raised above his head. The punch never came, though, and Ian opened his eyes to see Mickey staring at him. His groin was close to Ian's chin and he was breathing heavily, but not moving. Then he lowered his arm and licked his lips, shrugging and trying to appear nonchalant.

"You got any fuck left in you or you dumped it all in that faggot's ass?"

Ian's eyes widened in surprise, and before he knew what was happening he was being pulled to his feet and his shirt was removed. Mickey turned around and rolled his pants down and he did the same, frantically getting the lube and a condom from his backpack on the ground, glad he always carried some with him.

And then Mickey fucking Milkovich was offering him his ass and he had to take a second to breathe deeply and calm down his nerves (and, ok, check his ass, because it was a really good ass). He spread the lube on his fingers and hurriedly pushed one finger inside Mickey's hole, not bothering to slow down to let him adjust. Mickey gasped and pushed back, arching his back even more. He was tight, but it didn't seem to bother him much. Ian moved his finger in and out a couple of times before inserting another one and using them to finger fuck Mickey, then twist and scissor them.

"I don't have all day, Gallagher."

Ian couldn't help but chuckle at his impatience. Well, if that was what he wanted, that was what he was going to get. He rolled the condom down on his erection, placed his hands on Mickey's hips and aligned himself with his hole, then roughly slammed in. Both boys shuddered, but no words were said. Ian pulled back and slammed all the way in again, and he could tell Mickey liked it rough, for his breath hitched and he pushed back, meeting Ian's thrust in synchrony. The tightness and heat enveloping his cock felt wonderful and he drove into the feeling, increasing the pace and gripping Mickey's hips hard enough to bruise. They moved rhythmically, the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the small gasps and moans they couldn't suppress the only sounds they could hear. A small part of his brain told Ian he should be scared: that someone would catch them, that Mickey would suddenly stop and tell him it was a joke, that he'd get angry and blame him for this and then beat him up again. But as he dove again and again into Mickey, those ideas became farther and farther away from his mind and the only thing dominating it was the immense pleasure he was getting from Mickey's body. And then he was coming, his body tensing and relaxing almost all at once, the condom filling and his hips still moving as he rode off his orgasm. It was only once he had regained his breath that he realized that Mickey had climaxed as well, his dick starting to go limp in his hand. He pulled off and took a couple of steps away, dealing with the condom and his pants without risking a look at Mickey.

"Not too bad", was the only comment he got, and he looked up at the Milkovich and smiled. Mickey only scowled back. "See ya."

He didn't ask for a repeat, or say they'd meet again, or even kissed Ian, but it was okay. As far as Ian was concerned, great sex was the best outcome possible for a fight.


End file.
